


【宇龙】哥哥，来小小的刺激一下吧！

by WioooFi



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 宇龙rps - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi
Summary: 宇龙rps，一时脑洞，勿上升真人。





	【宇龙】哥哥，来小小的刺激一下吧！

**Author's Note:**

> 宇龙rps，一时脑洞，勿上升真人。

[…各位旅客，飞机即将起飞，请您再次确认安全带已系好，谢谢。]

一个甜美女性声音在机舱中响起，引擎轰响，飞机开始在跑道加速，起飞，上升，几分钟后就已进入平稳飞行状态。

片片白云被压在飞机下方，太阳在遥远的地方释放着刺目的光，隔着窗户都感觉到热意，朱一龙坐在窗边，不得不将遮板拉下。

白宇朱一龙两人前段时间刚共同录制完一档节目，拍摄镇魂时就一直说着去度假去度假，但总找不到机会，这回终于得以践行。

朱一龙只套了一件白色短袖，遮光板一拉下，没了刺眼的光却让他有了点点困意，便靠着座椅闭目养神。

而白宇就坐在他旁边，穿着件宽松白底椰树花纹的衬衫，即使在飞机里都带着他的那顶渔夫帽，黑色墨镜架在鼻梁上，盯着提前在手机上缓存的视频不时笑一笑。

看见身边人窝在座椅中小憩得并不舒服，他碰了碰朱一龙胳膊：“哥哥，你要不要靠着我。”

“可…”，朱一龙犹豫着看了看四周。他们两人在一起已经有段时间了，但是肯定不能公开，知道的也只是离得近的几位亲朋好友，这时候若被拍到总会影响不好。

就好在这不是旅游旺季，同舱的人也不多。

“放心，没人会注意的。”

白宇这样说着，再加上刚刚睡得的确不舒服，他也就靠了上去。

手机上的视频还在继续，朱一龙不经意瞥了一眼，屏幕里是他们两人的脸。

“上次我们录制的节目？”

“嗯，今天网上能看了，我就提前下了下来。”

“我都还没看。”

……

“哥哥，你真好看。”

白宇看着视频中正在微笑的朱一龙突然说到。

当时他正在做一个游戏，拍摄组正好拍到了坐在后排的朱一龙，来了一个特写镜头，这个角度看去真的是把他龙哥拍得更加好看了，不管是牵起的嘴角，笑弯的眉，还是一双桃花眼眼尾一点……他记得粉丝们说，哦对，贝加尔湖畔的涟漪。

这个形容太深得他心了，朱一龙每次看着他微笑时都像是一阵春风或者湖畔中心柔软水面上漾开的圈圈涟漪，拨动得他那个心啊……。

朱一龙伸手指着屏幕里的白宇，“你看，我觉得刚刚那一幕里的玫瑰花也挺好看的”，说完抬眼睨了白宇一下，补充道，“就是刺还没全长出来，有点太少了。”

“……”  
“哥哥你真的变皮了。”

“跟某人学的。”

“敢问你说的是我吗。”

“不然还有谁。”

白宇笑着夸张地点了点头，“啊……确实。”

……

“哥哥，你真好看。”

“嗯。”

……

“哥哥，你真好看。”

“小白你夸没完了么。”朱一龙佯装生气拿胳膊肘捣了白宇一下，语气却是连他自己都没注意到的满满的宠溺。

白宇看着画面，从一开始看他的所有注意力都放在朱一龙身上，每一个画面都不错过，因此他总感觉这个拍摄组是故意的，好多拍摄到他龙哥脖颈，腰，袖子挽起一截露出的手腕上，连异常短暂的伸出舌头舔嘴唇都清晰拍到了。

竟然还剪成了特写镜头。

再一想到即将到来的几天度假……

他侧目偷偷瞄着靠他身上，也看着视频的朱一龙，后者只是专注盯着手机，大概舌头又调皮了，不安分地在嘴里舔了一下后槽牙。

呵。

什么舔后槽牙警告.jpg，白宇表示他龙哥这样就是可爱。

当然了，白宇不知道的事是，朱一龙看视频和他关注的重点相似又完全不同，注意力全部都在他的身上，比如刚刚舔后槽牙时播放的一幕：白宇眯眼笑得像只流氓兔，正对那位女主持人开心说些什么。

飞机飞了一个多小时，除了飞行声音和偶尔的一点杂声，头等舱内其他几位乘客都昏昏欲睡或者已经梦了周公。

视频还有一点时间才结束，到了表演环节，画面中他龙哥瞬间入戏，神情气质都一改往常，但是抬脚要跨上高台时动作顿了半拍。

不仔细掐时间是完全注意不到的，但是白宇看到了，他想起录制节目的前晚，他和朱一龙睡在一起。

二十八岁，绝对还年轻，不然他怎么有了点想追求刺激、不好的冲动。

嘶——这可真是。

白宇探头看向走廊后方，一扇红布帘子遮挡着，帘子后面是两间洗手间。

朱一龙：“怎么了？”

“你想去洗手间么。”

“我不想啊。”

“我想去。”

朱一龙不禁有点好笑，“那你去呗，还让我陪不成，你真小孩儿啊。”

“是我们一起去”，白宇凑到朱一龙耳边小声道，“我想试试在洗手间…”

只见他这面薄的哥哥瞬间从露出的脖子红到整个脸上，耳朵尖更是滴血的红，压低声音一把捂住他的嘴，“小白，你认真的吗？”

“是认真的！”

“你就等不到下飞机到酒店？”

“偶尔刺激一回。”

“我可受不了这种刺激。”

“你看，本来就没有太多人，这种时候大家又都睡着，我想……”

“不，小白，你不想。”

“不是，哥哥，我真的想。”

……

结果还是朱一龙对白宇的放纵宠溺让白宇占了上风，他们俩一前一后进了同一洗手间，本就狭小的空间被两个一米八几的大男人占得满满的，不得不紧贴一起。

其实本来朱一龙是说，假如过去后有人在用洗手间，那么这件事情就这样了没后续了，小白在脑子里想想就好。

但是天公选择让他们尝试新地点新玩法。

那又有什么办法呢。

只有一扇门一片帘子隔绝，帘子外就是其他知道或者不知道，喜欢或者不喜欢他们的人。

白宇坐在马桶盖上拍了拍自己的腿，再向朱一龙伸出双手，向自己这边勾了勾，意思也很明显了。

直接张开腿跨坐上去还是太过于羞耻，再加上空间也不够，再三犹豫下朱一龙只好背对着白宇坐他腿上，向后侧身去与对方接吻，刚开始，那些细小的胡茬扎得朱一龙下巴直发痒。

情侣独处总会想尽可能多呆一会儿，一吻上就容易吻到地老天荒不知何时何分。

这是个绵长缱绻的吻，两人自上次节目录制结束后都没有亲热过，一有假期也是直接约定相遇机场。但现在，这个吻没有粗暴的掠夺，没有急切的啃咬，只是恋人一段时间不见了，身心都慢慢感受着对方温度，嘴唇紧贴，牙齿磕碰，舌头搅动。直至朱一龙感觉脖子转得有点发酸才与白宇停下来。

经过一吻两人多多少少都有了点感觉，朱一龙只要再向后挪坐一点就能感受到小小白正在苏醒。但他还是保持着理智的。

“小白，行了，我们出去吧，被发现怎么办。”

朱一龙正要站起来又被白宇环着腰给紧紧抱了回去，胯前那物正好顶住了他臀缝间。朱一龙顿时面红耳赤有些不好意思地僵住了身子。

毕竟他们现在在飞机洗手间里这个事实还是挑战着他。

“不会的不会的，只要哥哥一会儿不要叫太大声。”

白宇环着朱一龙腰的双手一上一下移动。向上，撩起上衣掌心顺着他哥哥的腰腹一直摸到胸部，揉捏胸前乳首，向下，解开裤子直接从内裤中伸了进去，包裹住稀疏草丛中半起头的小小居抚慰起来。

细细密密熟悉的快感从两地开始接踵而至，朱一龙一直克制着轻声喘息，身体忍不住发颤。

一面镜子正对着他俩，他后知后觉看向镜中已然动情的自己，衣服被白宇卡在虎口撩到了胸部以上，露出来那侧的乳首像小豆一样在人手中硬起，距离太近看不见下身，但他只消因这种背德的羞耻低下头去，就可以看见自己下身也在人撸动茎身把玩囊袋的抚慰下高高站起，因快感兴奋地吐出一滴两滴汁液。

太羞耻了，他不知道自己现在喊停还来不来得及。

朱一龙干脆闭起眼睛不去直视镜子里的他们，他将手伸向身后，解开白宇的裤子也帮他撸动起来，心底是希望赶快结束的，万一有人正站在门外等待……

幸好洗手间里有洗手液可以当润滑，白宇撑开那个禁闭的小口一点点往里深入的时候朱一龙差点叫出来。

被异物破开肠壁入侵，酸酸胀胀的感觉从下身甚至蔓延大脑，额头上的青筋在他忍耐中暴起。他下意识夹紧臀部，但也阻挡不了涂了湿腻润滑的物什深入内里。

“哥哥，我要动了。”

白宇在他耳边细心提醒，快感还没有散去，朱一龙因难耐梗着脖子含糊嗯了声。

一声令下，小小白终于得以在它的温柔乡中肆意驰骋了。

白宇双手托在朱一龙身下，而朱一龙则一手扶住白宇腿面一手扶着洗手台，在人身上起起落落，胀大的分身被又紧又热的小口吞吐着，洗手液在交合抽插中被打成一点点的小细泡沫溢出穴口。

霎时间粗重的喘息充斥了整个空间，只感觉周身温度一度一度的在飞速往上升，情欲就在全身血液骨髓中乱窜。

龟头冷不防狠蹭过前列腺点，朱一龙被电击般浑身一个激灵，压制在喉咙口的呻吟争着往外跑。

咚咚咚。

“请问里面的旅客还好吗？”

是广播中那个甜美的女声，朱一龙吓得一动不敢动，还好白宇刚刚手快捂住了他的嘴，不然那声呻吟完全冲出后果不堪设想。

小空姐在外面等了等再无动静，她刚刚路过舱内时发现两位老师都不在座位上，而洗手间目前只有一间在使用，她是在镇魂开播的时候迷上两位老师的。只在脑中设想了一下可能性又一顿胡乱脑补……她不由得轻咳了一声忙忙走开。

不多时广播再起：因气流原因机身会有颠簸，请各位旅客不要在走廊走动，系好安全带，洗手间已暂停使用，正在使用洗手间的旅客请抓稳扶手。

其实飞机的确颠簸了一下，但是很小。

……

“看样子走了。”

因这一下朱一龙开始放不开了，白宇笑着亲了亲他哥哥的眼角，“哥哥，你刚刚那一下差点夹断我了。”

“你说什么呢……！”朱一龙红着脸横了白宇一眼，并没有任何杀伤力。

白宇又抱着怀中的人顶弄，几十下过去后觉得不够，这种体位还是限制了真正行动力度，于是他搂住朱一龙的腰站起来，将人一下抵在正对的玻璃上大开大合操干。

情欲大火般蔓延开灼烧着两人，朱一龙眯起焦距逐渐涣散的漂亮眼睛，眼眶一圈都腾起热度，一声接一声大口喘息着。

“小白……小白……轻点…我要受不了了。”

他双腿发着颤勉强支撑住自己，手仿佛要阻止人伸向了后面，却只是软着力摸到白宇胯骨上，感受到对方正在大力挺动着，不用想都知道自己臀部已经被撞得通红。

而白宇他能忍得住放慢吗？

不能！

理智能身体都不允许，更何况理智也快要给欲望烧没了。

他的龙哥那里和他太过契合了，湿热紧致，腰窝也像能盛小半杯酒酿，全身都是情起后的粉红，而面上更是诱人得紧，从镜子里白宇看得一清二楚。

白宇吐了一口粗重的气，喉结滚动一下，音色比以往更加低沉磁性，“哥哥……你可真辣。”

“别……别乱说…”

怎么才能堵住这个小孩的嘴呢。

朱一龙胡乱想着，最后转头搂住白宇的脖子压向自己吻住了他，顺带将自己高潮将至时的呻吟一并堵在了两人口中。

白宇又顶弄了几下，在守不住精关的那一刻拔出了射在了朱一龙身体外面。

毕竟不能回味太久，两人匆匆提好裤子把一切都收拾好后再相继回到了自己座位上。屁股一挨着座位朱一龙就冷吸一口气，白宇在旁边吃饱喝足的样子一抹嘴笑得要多开心有多开心。

朱一龙：“我给你说这都怪你，都说轻一点你还……”

白宇：“怪我怪我，今天到酒店了都听你的。”


End file.
